Conventionally, at least some of the furniture housed in the typical vehicle's passenger compartment is adjustable. For instance, seats, armrests, consoles and the like are often either movable or reconfigurable, or both.
By adjusting the adjustable furniture, users may change the furniture arrangement within the passenger compartment. For instance, by adjusting any combination of adjustable seats, adjustable armrests and adjustable consoles, users may change either individual seating configurations or overall seating layouts, or both, within the passenger compartment. At the same time, users may change cargo options within the passenger compartment.